Magma Admin Courtney
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Courtney |jname=カガリ |tmname=Kagari |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Courtney.png |size=170px |caption=Courtney in |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= , |games= , |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Magma |teamrank=Admin |brain=no |anime=no |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG07 |pvname=The Vision |envagame=Sandy Fox |javagame=Misato Fukuen }} Courtney (Japanese: カガリ Kagari) is one of the s of Team Magma. In the games Courtney plays a key role in the main story in and its remake as an Admin to the main villainous team, Team Magma. Her appearances in the corresponding games Pokémon Sapphire and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire are limited to minor appearances, as Team Aqua are the main villains of these games. In Pokémon Ruby, Courtney is first encountered at the Weather Institute attempting to steal . She later boards the submarine descending towards the Seafloor Cavern in order to awaken . She is battled by the before Magma Leader Maxie. In Pokémon Sapphire, Shelly fulfills the same role. Due to the nature of combining the stories of Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire, Courtney isn't battled at all, as her role in Ruby is taken by Shelly. She only makes a brief non-talking cameo appearance alongside Maxie and Tabitha at the Seafloor Cavern after Archie awakens . In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Courtney sends a recon team, including Zinnia, to investigate and steal the Devon Parts for Team Magma; upon failing, the recon team warns her about the player. She eventually discovers the location of the Red Orb and informs Maxie, causing the him to cancel the operation at Mt. Chimney. Courtney is next seen at Southern Island, trying to steal and the Latiosite for Team Magma, but is stopped by the player and Steven Stone, summoned by to help. She later accompanies Maxie to Mt. Pyre, where they retrieve the Red Orb. When the player arrives and tries to stop them, Maxie has Courtney battle him/her while he departs to steal the Submarine Explorer 1 at Slateport City. When the player invades the Team Magma Hideout, Courtney once again battles him/her in order to buy time for Maxie to leave for Seafloor Cavern unobstructed. She later watches on as the dispels upon Groudon's defeat or capture. In the Delta Episode, Courtney plots to fulfill Maxie's crushed dream and takes matters into her own hands. She is encountered in Petalburg City harassing Wally, in the search for her own Key Stone. Wally insists that he does not have his Key Stone any more, as it was recently stolen by Zinnia. She then battles the in an attempt to steal their Key Stone, and after the battle leaves for Meteor Falls. It is there whereupon she obtains her own Key Stone and with it launches an attack of the Mossdeep Space Center. She and a battle in a tag battle with Steven Stone and the player, during which she shows her ability to Mega Evolve her . After being stopped, Zinnia appears and Zinnia's steals Courtney's Key Stone. In these games, Courtney is characterized by her bizarre speech patterns, which often involve pauses between words and speaking in a way that sounds robotic. She displays little to no emotion, but she looks up to Maxie. Courtney has high intelligence and was once a scientist. When she becomes interested in someone or something, she will not be deterred from it.Official site Her role in Pokémon Omega Ruby is fulfilled in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire by Aqua Admin Matt. Pokémon Ruby First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Courtney.png |prize= 1120 |class=Magma Admin |name=Courtney |game=Ru |location=Weather Institute |pokemon=2}} | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Courtney.png |prize= 1920 |class=Magma Admin |name=Courtney |game=Ru |location=Seafloor Cavern |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Omega Ruby First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Magma Admin |name=Courtney |sprite=VSCourtney.png |size=150px |class2=Team Magma |class2link=Team Magma Grunt (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=VSTeam Magma Grunt M.png |size2=150px |game= |location=Southern Island |prize= 4,260 |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCourtney.png |size=150px |prize= 3,800 |class=Magma Admin |name=Courtney |game=OR |location=Mt. Pyre |pokemon=1}} | style="margin: auto" | Third battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCourtney.png |size=150px |prize= 3,900 |class=Magma Admin |name=Courtney |game=OR |location=Team Magma Hideout |pokemon=1}} | style="margin: auto" | Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCourtney.png |size=150px |prize= 5,300 |class=Magma Admin |name=Courtney |game=OR |location=Petalburg City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin: auto" | Fifth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Magma Admin |name=Courtney |sprite=VSCourtney.png |size=150px |class2=Team Magma |name2= |sprite2=VSTeam Magma Grunt M.png |size2=150px |game= |location=Mossdeep Space Center |prize= 7,540 |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=2}} | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Quotes Pokémon Ruby ;Weather Institute * Before battle :"Ahahahaha! You're going to meddle in Team Magma's affairs? You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you down, kiddy!" * Being defeated :"Ahahahaha! You're disgustingly strong!" * After being defeated :"Ahahahaha! We got meddled with unexpectedly! We're out of options. We'll have to pull out. But this isn't the last you'll see of Team Magma! We have other plans! Don't you forget it!" ;Seafloor Cavern * Before battle :"Ahahahaha! How did you manage to get here without a submarine? What an impressive child! But... It won't do to have you meddling about here. And, I do want payback for what happened at the Weather Institute... I'm going to give you a little taste of pain! Resign yourself to it!" * Being defeated :"Ahahahaha! Ouch!" * After being defeated :"Ahahahaha! You're so darn strong. It's terribly disappointing that you're not a Team Magma member. You could have enjoyed the fabulous world our Boss has promised to one of our own..." Pokémon Omega Ruby ;Southern Island * Before battle :"... Who are you?" :"Yes. For the time being...get away from me. The Pokémon behind you... Its Mega Stone... No more...no less. That is what... That's what we of Team Magma seek. How about it? Will you get away from me... or not?" :"... Well then..." :"Deleting..." * Being defeated :"... Slurp. ♪" * After being defeated :"As anticipated. Unanticipated. You. Target lock...completed. Commencing...experiment. You. Forever. Aha... ♪" :"Returning home." Mt. Pyre * Before battle :"...Ha." :"... ...Analyzing." :"'...Hah. ♪"'' * Being defeated :"...Funny. ♪" * After being defeated :"...Again? That's unanticipated. ...I knew it. You...are interesting! ...Haha. ♪" :"I'm looking forward to... I'm looking forward to... When we...can meet again." ;Team Magma Hideout * Before battle :"... ... ...I knew you would come." :"...Too bad, though. ...It's all over now. ♪ ...The submarine has been upgraded." :"...Look. ♪ ...At that drill. ...With that...even the seal on the Seafloor Cavern is in for a walloping! ♪" :"... ...There's still more...work for me to do. ...I must...stop you. ...Until Leader Maxie...departs... ...But... ...Now...I just...want to... ...With you... ...I want to...engage... ...You... ...I want to...analyze. Ahahaha. ♪" * Being defeated :"Hah hah... Uhn...hah hah..." * After being defeated :"... ...Change...the world." :"...Leader Maxie... ... ...Mission... ...Complete. ...Leader Maxie...has departed. ...For the development...of humanity. ...For our...dreams... ...To you...whom I had not foreseen. ...I will give a hint. ...So that you...may dream...the same dream as us. ...Leader Maxie...is headed for...the sea stretching out from Lilycove. ...In the depths of the sea...lies the Seafloor Cavern. ...What are you...going to do? ...Looking around...in seaside towns. ...That might work. ...Ahaha. ♪" :"...I don't know...what you could do to get there. ...Even if I knew...I wouldn't tell. ...Ahaha. ♪" =Delta Episode = ;Petalburg City * Before battle :"Tedious...bothersome...child...You should...just be quiet...and give me...the Key Stone!" :"I already know...that you can...use...Mega Evolution!" :"...?!" :"...You." :"Aha. ♪ Nice timing...maybe. ♪ I'll be taking...yours first! Give me...the Key Stone!" * Being defeated :"Just barely..." * After being defeated :"Huh..." :"...No! You're always meddling! If that's...how it is...at Meteor Falls...the Leader's...Key Stone..." ;Mossdeep Space Center :"...Last...hope...?" :"...Ha ha. ♪ Ahahaha! ♪ Ahahahaha haha! ♪ ♪ ♪ Ahahahaha hahahahahahaha! ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ... My team...The team I put all hope into...Leader Maxie...was broken. He was broken! He was broken by this brat!" :"'''Grr...Shut up! Enough! I've have enough of this world!" :"Aha! ♪ I know... ♪ Inside that rocket is the same amount—no, even more—Pokémon life energy than what powered the ultimate weapon in the war 3,000 years ago." :"Ahaha! ♪ I think we're in for an impact so big it will surpass the massive explosion that ended the war! I don't know what all this talk of a meteoroid is, but I have no need of it. Here, by my own hand... I'll make this rocket explode...And bring an end to this world..." :"I will...fix...Project AZOTH! Of course, I'll also destroy this dimensional shifter that's supposed to warp the asteroid away someplace, too. ♪" * Before battle :"'''Don't. Get. In. My. Way.'"'' * Being defeated :"...Just barely!" * After being defeated :"Why? Why must...you always...Always, always, always, always...Get in my way!" :"'''Darn! Dang it..." :"'''Huh?!" :"'''Wha...What..." :"Wha...Errgh!" :"Our...leader...Leader Maxie's...Key Stone. Is she trying...to steal it?! No...no... '''Team Magma Hideout' :"..." :"..." :"..." :"Y-yes?!" :"Hu-huh?! Ow...ch..." :"I'm sorry! Leader Maxie, I'm sorry! I won't do it...anymore! I'll never do anything...like that...again! So please...Forgive...Forgive me." :"Wah...wah...Sniffle..." :"Sniff...sniffle...Ohh...ooh..." :"Huh?" :"Wahh... Uwahh... Waahhh! Waahhh... Of course I will!" * Subsequent visits :"Welcome." :"Glad to see you looking well." Pokémon Alpha Sapphire ;Battle Resort :"...Fight!" :"'...Ma'am?!"'' :"'I'll...make him cry..."'' :"Might be...nice..." :"...Yes?" :"You...seem fun. ♪ Target...locked... Aha. ♪" Sprites In the anime In Pokémon Generations ]] Courtney first appeared in The Vision. She was initially seen guarding the Submarine Explorer 1 at the Team Magma Hideout, and later stayed behind as Maxie and Tabitha left for the Seafloor Cavern. While she was alone, she experienced a vision of Primal attacking Team Magma with . However, before she could mull over the vision's meaning, she was interrupted by the arrival of and his , and she sent out her to battle them, her resolve towards Team Magma's plans restored. Pokémon is Courtney's only known Pokémon. It was seen being sent out to battle 's . None of Camerupt's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=福圓美里 Misato Fukuen |en=Sandy Fox |es_eu=Roser Vilches}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, "Courtney" is the codename given to Admins of Team Magma. There are two known people given the codename Courtney. First Courtney The first Courtney debuted in the . She is one of the Three Fires of Team Magma, alongside Tabitha and Blaise. Like other members of Team Magma, the horns on Courtney's hood can be removed to reveal a special lighter that can transmit and record images through its flame. Courtney also wears gloves that gain specific abilities through combining the juices of Berries. With a Tamato Berry, it can temporarily blind the target if the burning juices comes in contact with their eyes; with a and Kelpsy Berry, it creates a sticky adhesive that prevents the held target from escaping; with a and Hondew Berry mixed with the acid of a , it becomes a corrosive that can melt through walls and flesh easily. Like the other Three Fires, Courtney specializes in using flames to her advantage. In her case, she uses fire to burn her opponents to ash. She first appears alongside Tabitha on the Abandoned Ship, where they were sent to obtain the Scanner hidden aboard. There, they meet and , both of which attempt to keep the Scanner out of Courtney and Tabitha's hands. In the end, Ruby and Sapphire escape, but Courtney and Tabitha manage to obtain the Scanner. The Scanner is later given to Blaise, who modifies it to search for the Red and Blue Orbs. At Slateport City, Courtney, Tabitha, and Blaise are sent to capture Captain Stern and his assistant, Dock in order to obtain the Submarine Explorer 1. In the end, Blaise manages to obtain the submarine for Team Magma's use. At Rusturf Tunnel, Courtney leads several Team Magma Grunts in helping raise the energy level of the land by creating earthquake's to stimulate the earth's crust as well as looking for the Red Orb. When she notices Ruby is there, Courtney leaves the Grunts behind to forcibly take Ruby further inside the tunnel. With no one around, Courtney forces Ruby to battle her since no one can see him fight. During the fight, Courtney attempts to convince Ruby to join Team Magma since she shares his love of beauty. Ruby refuses the offer and manages to trap Courtney in a sea of fire as he escapes to safety. Courtney survives the flames, but decides to hand over the search for the Red Orb over to Blaise. She then decides to take a leave of absence from Team Magma due to gaining an interest in Ruby. When and are awakened, Courtney is called by her teammates to return to action. When the Gym Leaders split into groups in an attempt to stop both Pokémon, the Admins of Teams Magma and Aqua split up to stop them. Courtney is paired up against Roxanne, who has stopped Groudon from moving with her 's . After dragging Roxanne to an abandoned Lilycove City to battle, the two face each other in Cove Lily Motel. Roxanne's strong defenses prevent Courtney from defeating her, but she is forced to surrender when Courtney takes three people hostage. With Roxanne defeated, Groudon is freed from Block, allowing it to advance once again. During the battle between Groudon and Kyogre, Courtney appears to Ruby as he trains with Sapphire on . She reveals to Ruby that she only joined Team Magma for her own amusement and that the events of Groudon and Kyogre's awakening has spiraled out of Team Magma and Aqua's expectations. Courtney offers to help stop the two super-ancient Pokémon by using one of the two Orbs used to control Groudon and Kyogre. Once Ruby and Sapphire had set off of Mirage Island to fight Groudon and Kyogre, Sapphire is locked inside an aircar by Ruby, who gives Courtney the Blue Orb. The two use the Orbs to try and control Groudon and Kyogre, but due to the lack of training needed to control the Orbs, Courtney is unable to use it to its full potential. During the battle, Courtney is grabbed by a tentacle and knocked to the ground. Just before she is dragged away, Courtney gives Ruby a message that his father will be coming with to help stop the fight. The tentacle drags Courtney into the collapsing Cave of Origin, which crushes her to death. Once Archie and Maxie were defeated, Ruby used his to revive all the people that were killed in the final battle. Courtney is brought back to life thanks to Celebi's time travel abilities. Afterward, Courtney leaves to pursue a normal life and begins cultivating Berries. In the , she is seen in a flashback of Ruby's after he and were informed by Steven about the upcoming disaster about to strike Hoenn. There, Ruby decides that the two of them should look at Courtney's memories in her Memory Lighter that she had given to him. While looking through them they both discover that Zinnia had infiltrated Team Magma and was the one who had given them information regarding Groudon. In the Chuang Yi translations, she is known as Marge. Pokémon is Courtney's first known Pokémon. It is mainly used for flight transportation. None of Swellow's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} is Courtney's second known Pokémon and her main battling force. She was first used to battle Ruby and Sapphire on the Abandoned Ship. At Rusturf Tunnel, she battled against Ruby once again. At the Cove Lily Motel, she faced Roxanne's . She was unable to penetrate Cradily's defenses, but when Courtney took hostages, Roxanne was forced to surrender and allow Ninetales to defeat her Nosepass and free Groudon from . In a flashback shown in It All Ends Now III, it was revealed that she owned Ninetales since she was a and used her in Pokémon Contests alongside Daisy Oak. Ninetales's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} Second Courtney In the , a second Courtney appears. This Courtney, along with a new Tabitha, is a member of Neo Team Magma (Japanese: 新生マグマ団 Neo Magma Gang), having replaced the previous one. At Mossdeep City, Courtney appears to help Zinnia in stopping the launch of a rocket that would stop the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Along with Matt, Courtney attacks Sapphire in order to distract her long enough for Zinnia to head to the rocket. Sapphire manages to dodge their attacks and escape into the air to continue her pursuit of Zinnia. Later, the Admins are attacked by the Hoenn Frontier Brains and are defeated. The Brains attempt to interrogate the Admins on Zinnia's whereabouts, but the Admins admit they don't know where she went to. Pokémon is Courtney's only known Pokémon. It was first used at Mossdeep City to attack Sapphire to prevent her from stopping Zinnia's plan. Sapphire managed to easily dodge Numel's flames. None of Numel's moves are known.}} Trivia * Courtney is the only notable member of Team Magma or Team Aqua who cannot be battled in . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives * Aqua Admin Shelly Notes Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Members of Team Magma Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Coordinators Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Jördis es:Carola fr:Courtney it:Rossella ja:カガリ zh:篝火